The invention is based on a priority application DE 100 52 929.1 which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The present invention relates to a method of controlling a radio cell cluster consisting of a plurality of radio cells of a radio network. The radio network has different network components, namely at least one terminal, at least one base station, at least one device (radio network controller RNC) for controlling a radio cell cluster, and at least one switching device. The RNC is connected to the network components via interfaces. A plurality of protocol stacks, assigned to the different interfaces, are provided for processing protocols.